


Sticky Sweet

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bottom Prince Gumball, Bubblegum, Bukkake, Cannibalism Play, Creampie, Fluff, Food Play, Humor, Icing, Kinktober 2019, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Marshall Lee, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream, but not with cum with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 21. [Faux] Bukkake | Food Play |Suspension | BrandingMarshall Lee questions the ethics of candy people eating candy when that’s basically what they’re made of. Somehow, that devolves into eating candy off of Gumball's body, and then figuratively and literally eating a bit of Gumball himself.(Not actual cannibalism [debatably], just fluffy cannibalism play.)





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This is pretty weird, but not nearly as dark as the tags might make it seem!

“Hey, Gumball.”

“Gob, what is it now?”

“Do you like eating candy?”

“Yes, I enjoy a bit of candy from time to time…”

_ “Isn’t that like, fucked, though?” _

Prince Gumball groans, eyelashes fluttering towards the ceiling of his bedroom. “Go away, Marshall Lee.”

He sighs at the snicker that comes instead of a window being rightfully opened. “No, but I’m serious! Like, you’re made out of candy, right?”

Gumball breathes in deep to keep from fucking up the cursive he’s writing. A very important letter to Fiona, might he add for some_ flavour. _ “Yes. All candy beings are made out of some sort of candy.”

Marshall Lee struts over to him, putting his dead arms around Gumball’s pink collarbones. “Like, actual candy? Or some sort of flesh-like candy?”

Gumball pauses his quill, considering the question before he grunts, realizing how stupid it is._ “Shut u–” _

“Seriously! Is it actual, edible candy or filled with blood or something?” He licks his fangs next to Gumball’s tantalizing neck. “Never got to try quite yet, you know…”

“Candy!” Gumball slams his hand down, dropping the quill in a flurry of ink. “Just candy! Not blood, not flesh, no veins, no bones, no actually useful guts, nothing! Just fucking _ pure _ magical candy!” He stares down the vampire with fire in his pink irises. “And you don’t even _ drink _blood, so go fuck off back to your cave!”

“Wow,” Marshall Lee says, face set in a deep frown, “That was really harsh, especially from you, Gumball.”

As his cold hands leave him even colder, Gumball can’t help but grab one of his wrists before they leave him entirely. “I’m sorry, Marshall Lee.” He lets out a heavy breath, looking the vampire in the eyes with genuine understanding. “You can just be annoying sometimes, you know?” He picks up the quill again. “I _ really _ need to finish this letter, then we can get back to your stupid question.”

“Hey! It is _ not _ stupid!”

Gumball pats his hand. “You’re pushing your luck, King Marsh. Just let me finish the damn letter.”

Marshall Lee sighs dramatically. “Fine, fine, fine,” he mutters, floating himself onto Gumball’s pink bed and letting himself drop a good ways down to sink into the mattress. Sink, literally, like fucking quicksand, because Gumball’s a freak who likes sleeping in something the consistency of marshmallows.

_ Mmm, marshmallows… cherries… whipped cream… vanilla icing… and, of course… you can’t forget… the… bubblegum… _

_ … _

Marshall Lee doesn’t even realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s blearily blinking his eyes open, a hand swatting at his arm, high voice whining, _ “Marsh-all Lee! _ If you don’t get up right now, I swear to Gob, I’ll keelhaul you right outta the windo–”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Marshall Lee murmurs, doing his best to sit up in the bed what with the molasses-like consistency of it, having to flail his arms multiple times to achieve the tremendous feat. He’s gotta admit, though it’s super weird and horrible to try to move in, the bed sure makes you go out like a fucking light. Or maybe it’s his impatience. Who knows.

“I’m all done with the letters.”

“Ah that’s goo–” Marshall Lee’s eyes widen as he sees the neat stack of letters on the right side of Gumball’s cherrywood desk, remembering that right means finished. “Letter**s**?”

“Yep! I mean, you were out cold, so I figured I might as well take the opportunity.”

“You exploited me, you prince fuck!”

“Huh?” It’s Gumball’s turn to be confused.

Marshall Lee puffs, looking outside the window to see the sun low in the sky, only rays of red remaining. “Ah, man! I wanted to go see Fiona and Cake while they fought The Lich again!”

Gumball’s eyes go wide as they can. _ “The _ ** _what _ ** _ now?” _

Marshall Lee begins to sweat, talking at the speed of light, “Uhhhh, nevermin–Hey, so about candy people, do you, uh, remember what I asked originally? About how, like, do _ you _think it’s weird that you eat candy?”

Gumball huffs but lets the fact his friends were apparently off fighting one of the most dangerous fucking warlocks in the world go by—then again, maybe he should rewrite that letter…—deciding to kneel on the bed and sinking into it a comedic amount instead. “No.”

“No? But, you’re… made out of candy.”

“Yeah. And you’re made out of flesh that was once human but you drink blood.”

Marshall Lee crosses his arms. “You even said that I _ choose _not to!”

“But you can.”

“But I _ don’t!” _ Marshall Lee shouts, exasperated. “Thing is, _ you _ and all the rest of your weird candy fucks eat candy like there’s no tomorrow when you’re _ literally _ candy!” He laughs, “Isn’t that _ fucked? _ Even _ a little?” _

Gumball frowns, stubborn. “Well, the candy we eat usually isn’t sentient.”

“Yeah, _ usually. _ I’ve seen the stuff your filthy proletariat do, it’s deeply disturbing.”

“Okay, but that’s the exception, not the rule. Just like you not drinking blood when most vampires do, you see?”

Marshall Lee concedes that but leans in, eyes wide as he stares deep into Gumball’s concerned ones.

_ “Then where does the non-sentient candy come from?” _

Gumball glances to the side to break their gaze, starting to blush on his already warm face, a hand flying to the back of his neck. “Uh, I-I _ actually _don’t know…”

“Aha!” Marshall Lee shouts, and he would jump up but is busy being smothered by soft blankets all around, and too comfortable to call on his powers to float. “I knew it! You’re eating the flesh and organs of your own fucking citizens!”

_ “Marshall Lee!” _ Gumball gasps, scolding him like a mom, “That’s horrible! What a horrid thing to say!”

“Is it _ wrong?!” _ Silence. _ “No? _ I didn’t fucking think so, Gumbie! You’re a cannibal, just admit it!”

Man, now Gumball’s regretting getting all those letters done already. He looks to the locked door to the hall, hm, maybe he’ll go have his ear talked off by his chatterboxes of civilians for a few hours until Marshall Lee leaves.

Instead, he turns back to the vampire to see something in his hand, the window agape and letting in warm summer air.

“Here,” Marshall Lee says, holding it out in his palm and floating a candle to the nearby nightstand to make it more visible than just in the dying sunlight.

“What?” Gumball asks, intrigued.

It’s just a peppermint, red and white, perfectly circular, a short rounded cylinder.

One of Gumball’s favourites.

_ “That should be outlawed.” _

“Wh–_ Huh?” _

“Don’t you get it, Prince Gumball?!” Marshall Lee exclaims from his deep valley in the pink bed, practically drowning in covers. He thrusts the peppermint forward, tempting Gumball to snatch it from him. It does look delicious. “There’s an underground ring of cannibal candy killers going on right here in this very city and _ you, _ their prince, their leader, their _ only hope,_ are doing _ absolutely nothing _to stop it! How disgraceful!”

“Look at you!” the vampire continues, “you’re fucking drooling over a carefully manufactured piece of what was once your own peppermint citizens!”

Gumball wipes his drool, snapping back to reality to glare at Marshall Lee on the bed. “I am not, Marshall Lee! Quit with your conspiracies, they’ll get you nowhere!”

“Won’t they, though? Maybe I’m on to something. You say you don’t know where it comes from, well, neither do I! But it must come from somewhere!”

“It probably just comes from a candy factory somewhere–”

_ “Probably?” _ Marshall Lee tuts, “No, no, Gumball, that simply won’t do! Your people need _ answers, _actual real answers!”

Gumball opens his mouth to tell Marshall Lee to get the fuck out of the open window when grey fingers press against his lips, peppermint slipping between them and into his mouth.

Oh, the wonderful sweet, minty flavour of a fresh peppermint… He can’t help but hum in delight.

“Disgusting!” Marshall Lee screeches, “You’re a fucking _ cannibal, Gumball, oh my Gob! The candy-manity!” _

“Shut up, Marshall Lee,” Gumball says around the peppermint in his mouth. “Find me a lead on this underground body-snatching ring and I’ll reward you handsomely, otherwise, everything you say is just pure lunacy.”

“You got it!” he yells, “And _ when _I do, you’ll want to rip your bubblegum tongue out with all the sin you’ve been unwittingly committing!”

“Whateve–”

“Oh, this will be one for the history books, I already know it! Oh, you could write a _ really _ good story of this!” He puts an arm up in front of his face like an offensive stereotype of a vampire, “It could be like an old-school noir thing, and I could be the morally grey hero, you my duller but more vibrant sidekick, as we—but mainly I—bust open the _ largest, most heinous _candy-related crime post-Mushroom war!”

Gumball just tosses the peppermint around his mouth before pausing, “Wait, _ I’m _the sideki–”

Marshall Lee gasps suddenly, exclaiming, _ “Bubblegum!” _ and before Gumball can even open his eyes from a blink, the vampire’s suddenly gone. The only tell of his being here in the first place is the depression in the bed slowly rising back up, the curtains of the window swaying slightly more than just with wind.

Hm, well, that’s alright with him, Gumball thinks as he lays down in the bed. He scoots his head up to the pillows, sighing peacefully while the warm, fresh air of the outside runs over him. Yeah, maybe now he can finally get some rest… Marshall Lee’s been bugging him for the past _ week,_ so he hasn’t had some bountiful sleep in, yeah, a week.

Might work for a vampire who technically doesn’t require sleep, but a damn candy prince ruling over an entire kingdom of rambunctious little citizens?

He can use this, he tells himself as he’s smothered by soft cushions all around him, pulling him into an easy slumber, peppermint still melting on his tongue.

Drifting off to the smoky hints of Marshal Lee's undead cologne still there. Only a little ashamed at how much the scent relaxes him.

_ … _

_ “What… the fuck… are you doing..?” _

“Nothing!” Marshall Lee startles, Gumball forcing his eyes open so he can see grey hands fly up in an act of innocence, the sharp clattering of what sounds to be metal and glass hitting the polished marble floor making him groan.

“That… _ better… _not be broken.”

He glances to the window, seeing a full moon at its peak in the night sky, bathing them in white that mixes with the yellow of the candles to become a light cream.

Gob, what a nice nap that had been… He faintly remembers a field of peppermints, growing from vines and stems like flowers ready for the picking, not a single corpse in sight. And then he noticed that his body felt weird, like something was being pressed against it, and looked down to see that the peppermints were no longer inanimate, instead having faces as he held one up to his eyes. Tiny red limbs and blue pants, a horrified expression. They were crawling up his body, not just one by one in a random assortment, either, but forming cylindrical shapes that he came to realize were fingers, ten long, skinny fingers of two hands that extended behind him, larger than his entire body.

The peppermints had formed a sprawling mass of a behemoth that towered above reaching into the skies, its shadow dwarfing him. He was filled with cold terror.

The peppermint fingers pulled on him, dragging him back and up to the giant formed from smaller, fully sentient candies, and that’s when he forced himself to wake from the nightmare, back to reality.

Well, it _ had been _ a nice nap before Marshall Lee started fucking him.

Now, not _ literally _ fucking him, but perhaps it would turn that way soon. They’d been boyfriends for a while, was nothing new, but considering how Gumball looks around to see sweets lining the night stands, this one might be a _ little _weirder.

“Why am I almost naked?”

“I… don’t know…”

Gumball grimaces at Marshall Lee, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “I could have you slain by my guards right now, you know.”

“What, candy I smuggle can’t kill you!”

“Breaking and entering, trespassing after curfew, trespassing in forbidden quarters, attempting to sexually assault a slumbering prince, stealing confectionaries from hard-working shop keeps. Easily a century of jail time, and the list goes on, I’m sure.”

“I didn’t steal these things, Gumball, I actually found a terrible torture operation deep in the slimy sewers beneath the Candy Kingdom!”

Gumball sits up. “Really?!”

“No! But I will one day!” Marshall Lee winks. Gumball scoffs, falls back down into the bed.

“Alright, well, why did you bring all that… food?”

Marshall Lee looks around, picking up a clear baggie of multi-coloured marshmallows from atop a night stand. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Or any of the other stuff you stole.”

_ “Borrowed. _ And it’s for… eating, of course. And for fun. Fun and eating!”

Gumball stares at him, unamused. “Are you going to eat it off of me?”

Marshall Lee stops in his tracks. “Well, that was blunt but…” He breaks into a grin. “Yes, Gumball. I’m gonna eat the candy off of your body.”

“First,” Marshall Lee says, “marshmallows.”

Gumball squints, looking down at his completely naked body but for his boxers to watch Marshall Lee unravel the marshmallow bag, popping a small one in his mouth and humming. “Delightful.”

He grabs another from the clear plastic bag and deposits it onto the ridge of his hip bone peeking from his underwear, mirroring it with a mallow of a differing hue.

He stares Gumball right in the eyes as he slowly lowers his head, eyeing him seductively and making Gumball roll his.

Marshall Lee plucks the pastel green marshmallow from one of his hips so delicately Gumball hardly even feels it. Just there one second, gone the next.

He’s quite alright with that. Why Marshall Lee wants to do this is entirely beside h–

Instead of having done the same to the other marshmallow, a light pink one this time, he licks beneath it with his long tongue enough that Gumball shivers at the sensation running along his skin.

The vampire rolls the small sweet into his mouth, tip of his tongue grazing along his flesh a second or two too long.

Marshall Lee raises his head up so Gumball can clearly watch as he bites down on the red thing with his oversized canines, draining it of all colour before opening his mouth, mallow sticking between his teeth in silk strands until he licks it all away, swallowing hard.

Gumball shakes his head even as he feels his body begin to flush with heat at the display. “You’re fucking weird.”

Marshall Lee laughs, taking a couple marshmallows from the baggie and tossing one into his mouth, not even looking as he throws the other to Gumball and nearly hits him square in the eye if it weren’t for instincts closing it a millisecond before.

He twists the tie shut on the bag and then drops it, bored. Gumball eats the marshmallow despite his slight annoyance. It’s pretty good. Light and airy, pretty much just pure sugar.

Marshall Lee looks to the ground, floating up a red glass jar into his fingers, smiling at Gumball. “Would you like a challenge?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, just say yes! Don’t be a wuss!”

Gumball scoffs. “Fine. Yes.”

“Good!” He rips the jar cap open, taking what seems to be a maraschino cherry into his mouth and biting off the fruit, stem hanging between his fingers as he feeds off the pure red of the thing, eyes almost rolling in his head with pleasure.

“Mm,” he hums as he swallows, slightly dazed, “anyway, knot this with your tongue.”

“What?”

Marshall Lee grins, leaning forward and forcing the green stem between Gumball’s lips. He finds resistance, sighing. “Oh come on Gumball, it’s not gonna kill ya. Just try to tie it!”

Gumball glares at him but parts his lips anyway, the soft stem coming down upon his tongue and he freezes. He has no fucking idea how to do this. Tie a knot with your Gob damn tongue and that alone? It was surely fucking impossible.

He fumbles around in his mouth a while, just bouncing the stem from one cheek to the other and nearly choking on it a few times before he shakes his head.

“I can’t do it.”

“Aw.” Marshall Lee tilts his head in sympathy, crawling over to him even closer until his face is right above Gumball’s. “Let me help you then, friend.”

Before Gumball can object, Marshall Lee’s cold lips are pressed to his, tongue immediately trying to slide between his closed ones. The prince shivers, automatically accepts his tongue just as he has perhaps a thousand times before.

Marshall Lee explores around Gumball’s mouth for a bit, finding the stem with a smile and using the tip of his tongue to pull it back and into the flat of his. He manoeuvres it around until it’s fully on the tip, then blindly strokes for Gumball’s tongue. He presses against his pink organ, rubbing against it and making Gumball pant confusedly into his mouth.

This was the worst kiss the Prince had ever had, and he’d been unwillingly kissed by numerous heinous monsters in his long lifetime.

The scratch of the uneven, long stem runs along the underside of his tongue, Marshall Lee seeming to use his organ as a wall to rub against, the shape of the stem seeming to change, but perhaps it was just Gumball’s imaginatio–

The stem pulls away from his tongue, coming all the way to between his teeth, still parted.

Gumball’s startled by movement against his sides, the lightest of sensations tickling him horribly and so he clenches his teeth shut tight instantly. He snaps his eyes open to see Marshall Lee’s pulled away from him some, nose no longer right against his, his own dark eyes bright with a grin.

Gumball looks down when he feels the stem snag between his front teeth, Marshall Lee’s sharp ones holding the other end of the green thing.

His eyes go wide when he sees the knot in the middle of the stem. Marshall Lee had tied it with his tongue _ inside of Gumball’s fucking mouth, _ used Gumball’s own _ teeth _to tighten the knot.

Marshall Lee rips the stem away, pulling the knotted thing out with his fingers to dangle it right before Gumball’s eyes.

“I win!”

Gumball laughs. “You’re a cheater: you’ve practised a lot, haven’t you?”

“Only when I’m bored!” He throws the stem onto the floor. “Which is a lot.”

The vampire scoots down to straddle Gumball’s thighs, leaving his face flushed pink. “It was hot though, wasn’t it?”

Gumball chuckles. “I guess. Impressive.”

“Alright, well, if you don’t mind, this is necessary for the next step.”

He rips Gumball’s pastel pink boxers off from under him like a fucking magic trick, leaving them on the side of the bed.

Marshall Lee grins toothily, staring at Gumball’s semi-erect cock, a bead of pink seminal fluid already leaking from the tip.

“Excitable, aren’t you?”

Gumball crosses his arms, tries to hide his sex although he knows it’s pointless. “It’s all your fault that you’ve made more than a _ day _without sex a problem for me.”

The vampire snickers. “Now _ that’s _ hot.”

Gumball grumbles.

“Anyway, next step!” Gumball watches, now flushed a deep rosy pink, as Marshall Lee pulls out a metal can of whipped cream from the night stand, popping the blue cap and letting it bounce across the floor.

“Now, this might be kinda messy,” he says as he inspects the clean white tip, “it did fall on the floor thanks to _ you, _ so you have no one else to blame but yourself.”

“Huh?”

Marshall Lee points the tip of the canister directly at Gumball’s body, making him instinctively brace. The vampire grins. _ “Pressure, _dear Gumball.”

With a slight press of his thumb, the bottle nearly seems to explode, shooting thick jets of white cream all over Gumball’s pink flesh, from torso to limb to neck, stopping only at his face. The canister is aimed with crazed glee, Marshall Lee cackling with giddy as he flicks his wrist to and fro, dirtying Gumball’s skin as well as the sheets of the same hue beneath him.

He stops only when the canister does, fizzling out as the pressure is finally relieved, some liquidy drops of whipped cream collecting on its metal rim. Marshall Lee licks it off before tossing it behind him, uncaring as it clatters against Gumball’s gold-trimmed mirror and nearly cracks it.

Because he’s instead captivated by Gumball’s body.

White trails of whipped cream criss-cross his skin, too startled to move and so it stays perfectly still, raised from his body in perfectly puffy plooms.

Only when Marshall Lee brings his grey hand down and runs it across Gumball’s thigh does the cream smear, rubbing into his flesh as much as on it, becoming a slick, smooth paste.

Gumball whines above him. “Not the best feeling, Marsh…”

“Oh, but you look _ good enough to eat, _ Gumball,” he says before lowering his head to Gumball’s thigh, taking a sweeping lick of the cream smeared into his flesh, the sweet milk taste of it mixing with the subtle bubblegum of his flesh so it seems like one coherent flavour.

After he’s done sucking in the flavour, he moves his tongue back down and up, taking a heaping helping of whipped cream this time, so much that it fills his mouth. He swallows it greedily, knowing to clean Gumball’s body he’ll have to hurry it up. It’s already beginning to melt in the warmth of his body made even hotter by a scarlet blush.

So he licks, swipes, laves his body on and on, up his thigh to his torso, across his stomach till he’s led to his chest, Gumball writhing under his ministrations the entire time. The whipped cream is melted to the point it’s slightly liquid when he reaches one of his arms, making it easier to simply drink it rather than have to swallow its thickness.

When he finishes both arms, taking special care to suck Gumball’s fingers into his mouth until they’re dripping with spit, he looks to Gumball’s other leg that he hadn’t gotten to quite yet, knowing it’s a goner. The whipped cream has melted into a semi-transparent sheen on his blazing skin, looking a bit like watered-down semen, might he say.

Gumball’s groin is a goner too, of course. He’d intentionally avoided it, and now it’s fully hard, leaking not only with his pink-tinged precum but with sticky white melted cream, surely uncomfortable on his flesh as it dries tacky.

What an amazing reward for his patience, Marshall Lee thinks as he wipes his mouth from the whipped cream, feeling full enough of it that he imagines he’ll never eat it again for at least half a century.

Damn, now he wants to suck Gumball off _ even more, _but he knows it can wait; the prize will be worth it and then some.

“Was that too bad, Gummy?”

Gumball rolls his head around the mattress, eyes closed as his ribcage heaves, skin feeling like it’s burning on fire. “Yes.”

“Well, can I try something else?”

The prince sighs. “What now..?”

He watches as Marshall Lee leans down to the floor, popping into view with a gigantic piping bag, filled near enough to pop with icing.

You’ve got to be _ fucking _kidding.

He takes the bag and pushes on the end of it, rubbing some on his finger. The icing is semi-clear, otherwise white, and even Gumball must admit it looks a lot like human cum.

Marshall Lee sucks his finger into his mouth, making a sound of pure joy as he rips his finger out with an audible pop. “Delicious, Gumball! Your pastry chefs really do make the best icing in all the land!”

He brandishes the full piping bag forward, the canvas of it so tight it doesn’t move at all. “Wanna try some, Gummy?”

“No.”

“It’s amazing!”

“No. I’m not going to let you squirt it all over me like some kind of fucked up bukkake. No, Marshall Lee.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it..!”

Gumball pouts, shaking his head. “You’ve already done enough depraved things to me tonight, let me just take a shower already,” he sighs, beginning to rise from his covers only to be slammed down by a supernaturally strong hand, Marshall Lee’s lean muscles in his arm straining under his short sleeves.

“Just imagine how _hot_ it will be, you covered in cum, hmhmhm.” He laughs, I’ll lick it off while I fuck you hard, just like how you like it, _Gumball.”_

Gumball moans, rutting his cock into Marshall Lee’s thigh right above him. He just can’t help it, that deep voice, those terrible words, they turn him to fucking jelly.

“Would you like that, Gummy?”

“Yes, yes, please!” The prince sputters, voice ragged with desperation.

He feels Marshall Lee move away from him slightly, sitting up and pressing his own hard cock through his jeans against Gumball’s bare one.

He takes the piping back and points it down towards Gumball’s body, slamming the back.

Squirts of the fluid pour onto his belly, exactly the same consistency as thick cum, looking just like it as Marshall Lee leaks a generous amount into his navel. He positions the bag further up his abdomen to his tits, making a good few puddles there and laughing to himself even as he ruts against Gumball.

He reaches behind himself, getting Gumball’s thighs wet with the cool, sugary substance, turning back to leak some into his hands, around his collarbones. He even elects to deposit a few drops on Gumball’s panting face, letting the icing run down his cheeks and squirting some into his open mouth.

The flavour truly is _ delicious, _ rich and sweet and almost _ luxurious, _ made from only the _ finest ingredients. _

Marshall Lee shifts back down to Gumball’s crotch, driving the piping bag hard to squirt the rest of the icing out in one big go. It leaks out a ridiculous amount, dripping all over Gumball’s crotch from his cockhead to slit to shaft, down his balls and leaking down his taint to collect at his hole.

Marshall Lee is truly too impatient to try to squeeze the canvas to get the last few drops out more than once or twice, and so drops the empty thing to the ground, rolling down on the squishy bed to lap at the icing covering Gumball’s sex.

“Fuck!” Gumball cries, realizing only after he’s run his fists through Marshall Lee’s pitch hair he’s soaking it with the icing coating his hands, his hair growing slick and wet with liquid sugar.

Marshall Lee grins as he moves down to Gumball’s hole, thrusting inside of him to taste pure, unadulterated bubblegum, the sweetness heightened even further by the icing. Gob, with Gumball’s natural flavour already making Marshall Lee willing to eat him out practically every hour, now he swears he could literally never fucking stop until he starved to death. It tasted _ that fucking good. _

Only after a drip of Gumball’s pink cum explodes pure bubblegum on his tongue does he give his fluttering hole one last kiss goodbye, swearing one day very soon he’d do this whole icing thing again and eat Gumball out for _ hours _ until he was begging him to stop.

But for now he has other matters to attend to. Such as Gumball’s succulent thighs, now tinged a heady red with burning heat. It makes Marshall Lee’s eyes dilate immediately, the red hue of it making him drool so before he knows it, he’s latched to his delicate inner thigh, sucking the icing off of it.

His eyes roll back in his head, mind going haywire at the beautiful flavours, his skin so soft and malleable beneath his fangs as he pricks them into his epidermis. He can’t help but imagine that wonderful red colour turned lurid in his mind, clouding his brain until it’s all he can think about. Just red. Red.

Red, red, red, red red _ red! _

He doesn’t even realize he’s bitten down until Gumball’s screaming in agony above him, yanking at his hair to try to pull him away. Even then, the pain mixes with the pleasure in Gumball’s delirious mind, a fresh spurt of cum leaking from his slit as Marshall Lee rips away on instinct.

Bad idea.

He can’t even swear aloud around the bubblegum filling his mouth, round and large, just like a gum ball.

But the actual Gumball can. _ “What the _ ** _fuck?!”_ ** he shrieks at the top of his lungs, unable to say anything further as his mind goes blank.

A large, tooth-marked gash is cut into his inner thigh right below his groin, a shallow hole but still unignorable. Icing melts down his rosy body, flowing right into the “wound” no different from the rest of his smooth flesh surrounding it.

Marshall Lee starts chewing the gum before he can think that he should probably just spit it out.

Either way, Gumball looks to him with utter horror, watching his boyfriend absent-mindedly chew on what had once been his flesh before he finally halts.

He takes the wad of bubblegum out of his mouth, frowning deeply despite instantly missing the rich flavour. “I’m _ so fucking sorry.” _

Gumball truly has no words.

“C-can I just, like, stick it back on or?”

_ “Seriously?! _ You _ seriously _think you can just take a piece of flesh you bit off of my fucking body and stick it back on?!”

Marshall Lee shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know, you candy people are really weird biologically.”

Gumball seethes, reaching down to touch the bite wound and finding it doesn’t hurt at all, just the initial loss painful. “The answer is no.”

Marshall Lee’s head spins, word vomiting, “Well, shit. I’m fucking sorry, Gummy, I got way too into it, I don’t know what happened, I just–”

“Candy people can regenerate.”

The vampire goes shocked silent for a moment. Only when the chewed bubblegum in his hand drips saliva-icing-bubblegum-cum onto his knee does he remember himself. ** _“What?”_ **

“Yep. It takes some time and energy but it works after a few days or so, depending on the injury.”

Marshall Lee squints his eyes as the cogs in his brain finally begin to turn and shake the dust away.

He glares slyly at Gumball as he pops the bubblegum back into his mouth, smacking it loudly before blowing a bubble with it. Gumball watches in horror all the while, not just the inkling but the absolute knowledge that that had once been a part of his living, breathing being shaking him to his very moral core.

After getting it the impressive size of his fist, Marshall Lee lets the bubble pop and sucks it back in, scooting his own ass up and grabbing Gumball’s fleshy thighs in hard, clawed fingers.

“Give me a fucking heart attack, will you Gummy?” he laughs around the bubblegum, undoing his belt in record time and pulling his cock through his fly.

“Only after you eat me alive–_ Ah fuck!” _

Marshall Lee takes no time in thrusting his throbbing cock inside of Gumball’s tight entrance, doesn’t even slick himself up for the knowledge that he can’t ever truly hurt Gumball’s body. Also, there’s still some icing down there.

Gumball keens above him, faintly wonders why the fuck his guards aren’t coming at all his screams—probably fucking asleep, the lazy bastards.

Marshall Lee fucks into him mercilessly, chewing the gum of Gumball’s flesh right next to his ear, groaning in pleasure both at the sensation of his cock being strangled in a tight, tight, hot hole and also at the sweet taste in his mouth.

Maybe his workers made the best icing in the world, but Gumball was certainly made of the best bubblegum in the _ entire fucking galaxy. _

Marshall Lee keeps slamming their hips together enough to bruise–could candy people do that?–but brings his lips above Gumball’s again, forcing his stubborn mouth open with a grey hand. He locks lips with him, forces his tongue inside of his mouth even as he whines into him, gifting him the delicately sweet taste of himself.

Gumball moans loudly, mouth falling fully agape so Marshall Lee can spit the bubblegum into his mouth, let him taste his own flesh, pure and unabashed.

Holy fuck, it’s fucking delicious. Like manna from heaven. Fucking ambrosia. Disgusting how perfect it is. Tears prick his eyes. That shit fucking came from him, from his own body, and now he was salivating at just how wonderful it was. It was fucked beyond mortal comprehension.

Gumball can’t help but twist his hips against Marshall Lee’s hard thrusts despite it all, pleasure coursing through his entire body as he fucks into his prostate just right. Marshall Lee steals some of the bubblegum from his mouth, sucks on it himself and hums in euphoria.

He runs his grey fingers through melting icing, swirling the faux-cum into rivulets against Gumball’s warm flesh, doubling down his thrusts as he feels himself draw closer to the end.

The same exact thing is happening to Gumball, his shame running down his face in the form of tears, wrapping his wounded thigh around Marshall Lee’s body anyway, shifting so his cock rubs against the roughness of his jacket.

After one hard thrust powerful enough to shatter weak human bone, they climax simultaneously, all muscles going tense and tight as a coil, ejaculating all over their bodies, Gumball filled to the brim with cool vampire cum.

They bite down instinctively, luckily no tongues or anything inside of each other’s mouths at that particular moment. Instead, only the bubblegum takes the fall, rended in half with only a few sticky strings of pink connecting it between their mouths.

Their orgasms finish quickly, bodies spent of seed and need, and so they collapse on each other, shuddering breaths around the gum still within their mouths.

Marshall Lee leans to the side a bit, realizing he’d fully flopped him and his fully clothed self into the cum-icing still clinging to Gumball’s exhausted body. Welp, he did like these clothes, but he supposes he didn’t like them _ that _ much.

But Gumball looks wonderful. In the cream colour of the lighting slightly dimmer for some half an hour being spent having sex, his pink body glows with bliss, ribcage moving in and out with deep, laboured breaths. The melted icing is less upon him now but that adds to the realism of it potentially actually being cum, sparing streams here and there coating his bubblegum flesh and making him look absolutely delicious. If Marshall Lee wasn’t already full to the brim with sucrose, he’d be more than happy to dive down and have another round. His limp cock on his leg says otherwise, though.

He chews the gum in his mouth, suddenly finding the flavour slightly stale.

“Hey, Gumball.”

“Gob, what is it now?”

“Do you spit or swallow?”

Gumball opens his eyes, bliss draining from his features instantly. “What.”

“Spit or swallow _ gum, _ dummy! I already know you always swallow my cu–”

“Spit,” Gumball grunts. “Eating it is disgusting.”

“What a waste! Might as well get the last caloric nutrients out of it! Oh come on, Gumball!” Marshall Lee tries, scooting closer to spoon him as they both lay on their sides. “Here, try it with me, okay?”

“No.”

Marshall Lee curls a finger through Gumball’s pink locks, whispering in his ear with that damn voice, “But your body,” he grabs his ass with the other hand, “worked _ so hard _ to make that, Gumball. Might as well give it a little back.”

Gumball almost hurls.

But he also feels a little turned on by that, so he relents. “Fine.”

“Yay! Okay, three, two, one!”

They both swallow the bubblegum flesh, Marshall Lee in one big gulp and Gumball in taking a few lesser bites to get it all down, forcing himself to swallow hard and resist the urge to gag but managing in the end.

“Nice job!” Marshall Lee praises, resting his head on Gumball’s neck and wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Yes,” Gumball sighs, letting himself sink deep into the bed, ignoring the stickiness gluing his body to the ruined sheets as well as the cum still leaking from his ass. “Now let’s just sleep for a few hours, please.”

“Okay,” Marshall Lee smiles.

And so does Gumball. Finally, some well-deserved shut-eye.

_ … _

Gumball’s eyes snap open when he hears the obvious sounds of bristles against teeth behind him, glaring over his shoulder at his stupid vampiric boyfriend.

“What?!” Marshall Lee slurs around the toothbrush that he’s too lazy to manually use, instead simply floating it around his teeth. “U-like you, I ca- ge- ca-i-ies.”

When he’s finally done brushing his precious fangs, Gumball finally breathes a sigh.

Yes, now he can _ actually _ sleep. At last.

“I love you, Gumball.”

“Yeah,” Gumball mutters.

…

At last–

“Just yeah?”

Gumball groans, slapping a hand over his tired face. “Yes, yes, I love you, Marshall Lee, you idiot, now let me fucking sleep, please!”

Marshall Lee chuckles behind him. “Okay. I’ll let you sleep for at least twelve hours, promise.”

Oh that sounded heavenly. It only took having a mind-numbing conversation, being accused of being an ignorant leader, and getting a chunk bitten out of him, but it was _ Worth. It. _

Peace and quiet at last.

Just a minute of silence and that will be it. Out like a light. Wonderful slumber. Utter bliss.

And yet he just can’t help himself.

“Thank you, Marshall Lee.”

But Marshall Lee only grins behind him, and sleep takes them both faster than it ever has before, simultaneously.

_ Yeah, _ but they were _ actually _going to have to look deep into the manufacturing process of all candies.

_ Just in case. _

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Was a lot of fun to write this one for some reason! 
> 
> I absolutely adore kudos and comments, leave one if you want! Love you! ^^


End file.
